


Tease

by Salvatore (NevaehHM)



Series: Tease [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Affairs, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Biting, Caught cheating, Cheating, Choking, Cock Slut, Comeplay, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Hair-pulling, Love Bites, Masochism, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, S&M, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, face smacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/Salvatore
Summary: One night of drunken teasing can lead to a fun night full of surprises... Even if she's married.
Series: Tease [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993138
Kudos: 8





	1. Taxi Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is your first and only warning that you are about to read a book for mature audiences only. There are several instances of foul language, as well as explicit sexual scenes featuring multiple partners. There are also depictions of questionable BDSM etiquette as well as infidelity. This work was created solely to tell a fictional story. With that being said, I hope you enjoy it.

The picture to the side is Barbara Palvin, AKA Lynden.

***

It was almost 2 in the morning, I was just not leaving the bar, and I could tell that I was totally wasted. My vision was slightly blurred, and I could not walk in a straight line to save my life.

"T-taxi!" I yelled as I wobbled my way down the sidewalk.

When I saw one, I nearly fell into the street trying to stop it. It pulled up to the curb, and I clumsily opened the door, bumping into a guy that was already in the backseat.

"O-oh gosh. So sorry." I slurred as I tried to take a step back only to get pulled into the lap of the mysterious man in the backseat.

"Woah," I exclaimed as I nearly got lost in the greenish-grey hue of his eyes.

"Where to?" The guy asked, and I snapped out of it, glancing up front to the driver of the cab, and a smile crossed my face.

"Hi, babe." I nearly squealed as I saw exactly who it was in the driver seat.

Mystery dude gave Ryker a questioning look, and he just laughed and shook his head 'no.'

"Y-you know. I think he's really hot." I said out loud, then clamped a hand over my mouth as the taxi started to pull away from the curb.

"W-wait Ry. I don't want this- this strange person to know where I live. Oh my gosh. You're, you're just hot, okay...Wait, why did I just say that. Ugh, I'm so stupid. Don't listen to me; I'm drunk." I slurred horridly while waving my hands at the guy who was staring at me with an amused look on his face.

His hand started to make its way up my leg, and I jumped extremely hard as I grabbed it.

"Wo-Woah, w-wait a minute, Billy. That turns me on and all, but I so...Like. ..Um... Gosh... Stop that... Oh yeah, I'm married." I said after much effort to get my thoughts together.

"I see what you mean, Ryker." Mystery man said to Ry.

"Is it hot in here? Aren't you hot? Gosh, let me take this off. Don't look, though." I ranted on as I pulled my top over my head and started fanning myself with it.

"You wanna know something. Yeah, I'll tell you something. It's our 2 year anniversary today. Wait, is it today? I'm not sure. Maybe it's one year... Hold on, let me think... Yep! That's what it is, it's two...and um yeah." I finished losing my train of thought, and he chuckled as his hands went around my waist.

"You two are mighty comfortable back there, hm Lynden," Ry said as he glanced back at us.

"Don't worry, babe, you'll always be my favorite." I slurred as I leaned forward and pecked his cheek.

"What's your name, hotty?" I asked, looking the mystery guy in the eyes as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Carter." He replied as the two men shared yet another look, but I was focused on Carter's hand that was slowly making its way down south.

I grinned as I starred between both men.

**_~Carter~_ **

I watched Lynden with an amused look on my face as she kept moving. Her eyes shifted between us, and I was dying to know what was going on in that pretty little head of hers.

"I'm horny." She complained as she pouted at me.

"And what do you want me to do about it, little one?" I questioned with a chuckle.

"Fix it. Wait, never mind, that would upset Trent... But, I haven't seen or heard from him all day. Ugh, who cares? Baby, are we almost home yet?" She mumbled almost incoherently.

I heard Ryker growl from the front seat, but my attention instantly focused on Lynden as she placed her hand on my crotch.

"Oh, seems like someone's being a naughty little girl." I teased as my hands trailed down her sides, resting on her ass.

She giggled as she leaned forward and trailed her tongue down my neck, stopping at the base, no doubt leaving a mark before she kissed her way up my jaw. She hovered her lips over mine and giggled before lightly brushing her lips over mine as she popped the rubber band that held my hair in a knot. My fingers tangled in her curls, trying to get more of her sweet taste but she pulled back and clumsily hopped in the passenger seat giggling all the while. I growled loudly, showing my displeasure as she sent me a wink while biting her lip.

**_~Ryker~_ **

I chuckled lightly to myself as she slid over in the bench seat up front and pressed her body flush against mine.

"Baaaabbbbee. Are we almost there yet?" She asked as her fingers trailed up and down my torso.

"We'll get there, calm down." I chuckled as I ran my fingers up her exposed thigh.

She giggled and started trailing kisses all along my neck, seeming like she knew just what to do to rile me up.

"Lynden," I said, voice husky from desire.

"Hmmm?" She questioned as she then started to palm me through my jeans.

It took all of the concentration I had not to lose control and end up killing us all.

"Yeah, I think I should drive," Carter suggested from the back seat after having caught my eye in the rearview mirror.

"Good idea," I replied and pulled over, hopping over Lynden as Carter took my place in the driver's seat, leaving her sandwiched between us.

"I think I really like this position," Lynden said thoughtfully.

"Do you now?" I asked as I trailed my hand up and down her thigh.

**_~Lynden~_ **

"Yes. I like it a lot." I replied as my hand rested on his crotch.

I giggled slightly as he sucked in a breath yet pretended I wasn't even touching him; instead, I turned my attention to Carter and began trailing kisses all over his neck and shoulders.

"Lynden." Ryker rasped out as I massaged him through his pants.

"Hhmm?" I questioned as I turned to face him, earning a growl from Carter.

Ryker pulled me to him, causing me to gasp as he pressed his lips firmly to mine. I shifted so that I was straddling his waist; my fingers gripped the back of his hair as one of his hands tangled in mine, the other squeezing my ass.

I moaned into his mouth, and my hips had a mind of their own as I started to grind against him.

"Sounds like someone's having fun without me," Carter said, but even in my daze, I could hear that his voice was thick with lust.

I hopped off Ryker's lap to his protest, but he instantly quieted once I placed a hand on his crotch. I did the same to Carter, and he hissed in surprise.

I didn't let them get too comfortable before I stopped what I was doing but started back just before they would protest. My eyes started drooping, and before long, I was fighting sleep, wanting to stay up longer to finish the little game that only I knew about with the boys.

"Y-you know what. I'm just gonna take a quick nap." I stuttered as I stretched myself out across the two men, my head in Ryker's lap and my feet in Carter's.

"You won't be able to sleep if you keep that up," Carter growled, and I stopped wiggling my toes against his crotch.

I nuzzled my head in Ryker's lap before dozing off.

**_~Ryker~_ **

"You look uncomfortable." He said with an amused look on his face.

"Well, considering her face is less than an inch from my cock, and I can't really do anything about it, you can kinda see where I'm coming from," I replied, glancing down at her sleeping face and trying to ignore the little hot breaths coming from her slightly parted lips.

Carter's laugh turned into a strangled groan as her toes curled and flexed right against his groin, and he pressed down on the gas.

"You look uncomfortable," I smirked as I threw his words back at him.

"Touché." He replied, pulling into her driveway moments later.

**_~Lynden~_ **

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead," Carter said as he lifted me from the car then slung me over his shoulder, causing my whole world to go dark. 


	2. Unexpected Visitor

I sputtered as I lifted my head from a back full of hair.

"Wow, your hair is long," I said to Carter as I started to twirl some around my fingers, kicking my legs happily as I did so.

"It's time for a trim." He chuckled.

I tugged his hair harshly as I gasped.

"Why are you cutting your hair?" I said.

"Too long." He replied as he pinched my ass.

I yipped, causing him to chuckle as we made our way into the house, Ryker having taken my keys out of my pocket.

"Have you sobered up, Princess?" Carter asked as he made his way up the front steps.

"Mmhm," I replied, sleep still in my voice.

"You still sound sleepy to me," Ryker said as he opened the door, and we all moved inside.

"I'm not," I replied, nuzzling my face in Carter's back as he walked up the steps towards my bedroom.

"Mmhm," Carter replied as he flipped me off of his shoulder and onto my bed.

I giggled as I bounced before settling down and eyeing the two men that were staring hungrily down at me.

"What are you two waiting for?" I questioned as I batted my lashes at them.

"Before we do anything, little one, you need to know just what it is you're getting yourself into," Ryker said as he slowly pulled off his leather jacket, his muscles flexing deliciously.

I don't care right now. I just need you closer with fewer clothes on." I replied.

"Careful, don't start something you can't finish," Carter said in a growl.

"Are you familiar with the term BDSM?" Ryker asked.

"Like 50 Shades of Grey?" I questioned just to see his response.

He rolled his eyes slightly before answering.

"Yes, like that, but _properly_." He replied as he proceeded to climb onto the bed, Carter not far behind.

"Are you guys asking to be my Christian Grey?" I asked.

Before I could process what was happening, Ryker had gripped my jaw, and his body was pressed firmly against mine, his knee pressed against my core, and I had to bite my tongue to hold in a moan.

"Don't ever compare me to another man. Do you understand me?" He said sternly.

I nodded my head, and he loosened his grip.

"Good girl." He cooed.

"So, Klaus, then?" I asked, pushing my limits.

"Carter," Ryker said, and before I knew it, Carter was pinning my arms down to the bed, and Ryker was straddling my waist.

My eyes widened as I stared at him; he looked down at me with the sexiest of looks on his face in turn.

"You like testing me, don't you?" He asked, hand on my jaw, forcing me to stare into his gaze.

"Yes," I replied as I bit my lip.

"You like it when I act this way?" He questioned as he trailed a hand down my torso, the other still at my jaw.

"Yes." I sighed as I closed my eyes in anticipation.

"Then ask for what you want. It's in your best interest not to provoke me." He said, voice going deep as his hand tightened on my jaw.

"Mm, Yes." I sighed, loving the feeling he brought me.

"Yes, what?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Sir," I replied.

"Good girl." He praised before pulling off the remainder of my clothes and taking a step off the bed.

He and Carter shared a look before he disappeared from my view. He came back moments later, and I could see that he had a paddle in one hand and a gag in the other, and I shivered as I thought of all the things he could possibly do with it.

He handed the gag to Carter, who swiftly fastened it around my mouth before restraining my hands.

"Bring your pussy right here," Ryker ordered as he started to pat the edge of the bed.

I pushed my body towards him, and he took a swing, hitting my pussy a bit as well as the bed.

"It's not right there." He said in an almost sing-song voice.

"I can't." I tried to say, but it came out muffled as I tried to slide down the bed more.

"Yes, you can...See there you go." He replied in approval when he could continuously hit my pussy.

"See there you go. Keep it right there. Keep it right there for me to fuck." Ryker mused as he released himself from his pants.

"Good girl... Don't move it..." He ordered, hitting me a little harder as I pulled back a little bit.

"Push it out." He demanded, and I jutted my hips out further, enjoying this stinging pain that had me hot all over.

"What are you supposed to be saying right now?" He questioned as he swatted me rapidly.

"Thank you, Sir." I half moaned/ half mumbled.

"Good girl." He praised, slowing down on his swats, and I relaxed.

"Push it out." He demanded after missing one, and I pushed my hips out more.

He stopped his assault with the paddle and inserted two fingers into my wetness, working his fingers rapidly before playing with my clit, while his other hand stroked his erection. I moaned at his skilled fingers as I tried to take more of his slick digits in.

"It's swollen now." He commented as he looked down at my glistening pussy, pumping his fingers in and out in time with his strokes, and I moaned in response.

"From being abused." He continued as he worked his fingers faster as I moaned louder, trying desperately to push my hips into his thrusting hand.

"You're not used to being fucked this long, are you?" He asked, looking in my half lid eyes.

"No, Sir." I moaned as I arched into him.

"Mmhm." He agreed.

I moaned and whined his name, and somewhere along the way, 'Please' left my lips, and he chuckled.

"Yeah?" Ryker pumped his fingers faster.

I moaned and tossed my head back as he curled his fingers inside of me before he pulled away.

I opened my eyes and stared at him as a whimper left my lips.

"Did I say you could feel good yet?" He asked as he rubbed the head of his cock at my entrance teasingly.

"Nuh-uh," I mumbled as I shook my head, eyes fluttering closed.

He pressed inside me in response, causing me to release a moan as he found a steady pace.

"First, you make me feel good, then you can feel good." He said as he sped up slightly.

He gripped my hips and sped his pace, and I stared down at how beautifully he moved and loved the circular motion he did with his hips that sent shivers down my spine as I moaned loudly.

"Filthy slut, watching your little hole being fucked aren't you?" He asked as he slowed his pace down.

"You wanna watch, don't you?" Ryker teased as he toyed with my breast with one hand and massaged my thigh with the other.

I moaned, and I lifted my head more to get a better view of him disappearing inside me.

"Don't you?" He asked again as he pushed my head back down, trailing his hand over my neck, not really choking me but leaving his pointing finger on my chin so I couldn't lift my head.

I moaned out another response, and he chuckled lightly as he continued to rock his hips.

"You wanna watch?" He asked, and I nodded my head, and he moved his hand, allowing me to stare.

"Mmhm," I mumbled as I stared down at us.

"Why do you wanna watch?" The male questioned as he pinched and rolled my nipples between his fingers.

"Because it really turns me on, and I think it's sexy." I moaned, but with the gag around my mouth, it came out jumbled.

"Well, I don't understand that." Ryker chuckled, and I tossed my head back, moaning as his pace sped up.

His hands went to grip my hips, and I lifted my head and stared down at our joined bodies before tossing my head back as he hit my spot dead on. He groaned and shifted forward, hitting it at a new angle, and I stared back down at us again, reveling in the feeling of his body inside of mine, how it brought heat, and so much pleasure with each thrust.

"Now you can feel good, start feeling good." He panted as he gripped my hips and thrust faster, making me moan louder as he took me to new heights.

"Yes, Sir." I whimpered as I gave my body entirely to him, not holding back with how vocal I was.

"Mhm, my little whore, feel so good on my dick." He mused as he caressed my face and body before his hand found home on my hip as his thrusting became harder, rocking the bed with their force, and I was enjoying every second of it, moaning my approval. He let out sexy growls as his hands once again roamed my body, grasping my neck and fondling my breast before one made its way to my hip again.

"Ah, fuck." He groaned as his other hand found its way back to my hip.

"May I cum, Sir?" I moaned as I could feel myself getting close.

I tried to grasp something, but with my arms in Carter's vice-like grip, I settled for digging my nails into my palms.

"Huh, what?" He asked as if coming back to reality as his pace became deeper.

"May I cum, Sir?" I moaned louder as I closed my eyes from pleasure.

"You wanna cum?" He asked as his hands teased my body.

"Yes, Sir." I cried out, and he growled.

"What are you?" He questioned.

"I'm your little whore." I moaned as I wiggled my hips, practically begging him to let me cum.

"You're my whore?" He groaned as he went harder as if encouraging me to go tumbling over the edge.

"Yes, Sir." I panted, hands flexing in Carter's grip.

"You're my whore." He said again, and I wanted to scream.

"Yes, Sir." I gasped instead.

"You're mine." He stated as he tightly gripped my hips.

"Yes, Sir." I rushed; I was so close, and we both knew it.

"Look at me and tell me you're mine." He growled as he gripped my chin, turning my face so that I was forced to meet his heated gaze.

"I'm yours, Sir." I gasped as I locked eyes with him.

"Cum." He commanded, and the moment the word left his lips, I exploded, and my back arched violently off the bed as I moaned long and loud as he kept up his pace.

"Good girl." He praised as my body finally started to come down and relax back into his touch.

I moaned in response, and my eyes flickered up to meet with Carter's as he stared hungrily down at me, heating my body up once more as I sighed, and Ryker took charge of my body and thoughts again.

"It's fun to feel good every now and then, isn't it?" He asked with a little chuckle slowing his pace dramatically.

"Yes, Sir." I moaned lazily.

"Be a good girl." He continued as his hands ghosted over my body, awakening my senses.

"Yes, Sir." I moaned then jerked as he started swatting my lower stomach, the pain mixing pleasurably with the over-sensitization.

"Hm... You like being a good girl?" Ryker kept his pace slow.

"Yes, Sir."

"Hm...Am I good to you?" He questioned as he started to swat my thighs and ass as well.

"Yes, Sir." I didn't even have to think as the words passed my lips.

"Yeah, so what should you be saying?" He asked as his slaps got harder before he massaged away the pain leaving me moaning in pleasure.

"Thank you, Sir," I said around the gag.

"I am good to you, too good to you." He said as his pace went from painfully slow to torturously fast.

I wrapped my legs around him as I moaned his name.

"All the shit you put me through. All the fucking shit you put me through." He growled as he gripped both of my hips and nearly fucked me through the mattress.

"Always calling me when I'm on shift, getting into my taxi, and flirting with me. Teasing me, even though you had someone."

His hands went from gripping my hair to my neck, then both hands settled around my throat, squeezing gently yet firmly as he pounded into me. His eyes roaming over my body before settling on my face, and I could see nothing but lust as I moaned uncontrollably for him.

"Aah... Fuck yeah." He groaned as he gripped my hips and thrust a bit before pulling out, walking to where he had discarded his leather jacket before grabbing an electroshock, causing me to moan in anticipation as I saw it.

He came back quickly, entering me as he switched on the stick before pointing it directly at me, causing me to stiffen cautiously, a bit worried about his plans with that thing now that it was so close to such a sensitive area. My breathing grew heavy as his pace increased slightly as he ran it between my breasts, not quite shocking me, but I couldn't forget it was still there.

"I thought you wanted to be a good girl." He said as I turned my head slightly away from him.

I looked down and could see the red stick dangerously close to my chin as his pace remained torturously slow.

"You wanna be a good girl?" He asked, to which I shook my head.

"Hm?" He chuckled, wanting me to speak.

"Yes, Sir," I replied around the gag as he moved the stick lower.

"Make me happy?" He continued as he hovered it over my breasts then to my shoulder, a silent way of telling me to be still.

"Mhm." I moaned as I shook my head.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm." I moaned, but this time louder as he shocked my shoulder, still moving his hips at a slow pace, which started to drive me crazy.

"Whatever I want?" He questioned, ghosting it over my body once more.

"M-" I was cut off by a shock to my other shoulder, causing me to yelp as I changed my answer to 'Yes Sir.'

Ryker continued to hover the tool over my body getting dangerously close to my face. I turned my head to the side, whimpering slightly as I shook my head, causing him to chuckle before he shocked me on my nipple and clenched stomach as he increased his pace slightly.

"You got to be bad before you are good; you can't just be good and get whatever you want... Gotta be bad first." He groaned to me as his pace quickened dramatically.

"Very still. Hold very, very still." Ryker urged, and I tensed slightly, looking down to see that he had moved the stick inches from my face causing me to whimper once more.

"Don't want me to shock that pretty little face, do you." He stated, yet I still responded with a muffled moan of 'No.'

"Stay very still then." He said as he thrust his hips faster, groaning loudly as I whined in pleasure.

He sped up his pace, adding a circular motion to his hips and another whimpered moan left my lips as I tried lifting my hips to get closer to him.

"You're squirming; you're gonna get shocked." He said teasingly yet didn't offer me any help with getting what I wanted.

Despite the possibilities of getting shocked, I still tried to buck my hips in time with his thrusts, and my head lolled around the bed, eyes trying to focus on something besides the electroshock but failing.

"Why are you moving around if you don't wanna get your pretty little face shocked? This thing is not going anywhere; it's staying right here." He scolded as he pressed it into my skin, making me whine.

"All you have to do is stay still." He rasped, and I moaned as he tweaked my nipple.

His thrusts became deeper, and my back arched, causing me to shock myself twice on the chin in the process. My body jerked from the flash of pain, but I moaned as he hit all the right spots.

"I told you to stay still." He reprimanded as his other hand gripped my hip.

"Is it that hard for you to stay still?"

"I had Carter hold you down, trust you with one part of your body, and you can't even keep it in place." He added in a sexy growl as he quickened his pace more.

I moaned loudly and turned my head, getting shocked but not caring as my eyes locked with his and watched as he devoured me with his eyes as he thrust into me repetitively.

"There you go." He groaned, and my moans got louder as his thrusts got harder.

I keened and shuddered as he took to randomly shocking my body before tossing the electroshock off to the side.

"Feel good again; you can feel good again." He moaned as he nipped my skin harshly with his teeth, leaving angry red splotches behind.

I moaned loudly as I bucked my hips against him, taking him in completely with each thrust. My mind was utterly lost, and the only thing I could focus on was Ryker. My body responded to all of his movements, and I could feel myself quickly unraveling again.

"May I cum?" I moaned loudly around the gag that was still in my mouth as my eyes closed.

"Huh?" Ryker was just as lost as I was as he continued his assault, hands gripping my waist firmly.

"May I cum?" I asked again, eyes locked at our joining bodies.

"Look at me when you talk to me bitch." He growled, and my eyes flickered up before going back to looking at our bodies' meeting.

"May I cum, Sir?" I whined now as I could feel my control slipping.

"Hm, what did I just tell you?" He asked, and my eyes shot up and held his smoldering gaze.

"Look at me when you talk to me; what do you want?" He questioned, pace never slowing, and I was having a hard time keeping my eyes on his.

"May I cum, please?" I moaned, staring directly into his eyes.

"May you cum, please?" He asked for clarification.

"Yes." I nodded frantically.

"That's not how you ask for that." He said, almost mocking like he knew I was about to lose it, and I moaned.

"Please. May I cum, _please_?" I asked frantically as I could feel myself start to let go.

"May you cum, please?" He questioningly in a raised eyebrow tone.

"Sir," I added quickly.

"Can you cum please, Sir." He corrected.

"May I cum please, Sir?" I begged as I used all the control I had to hold back.

"Cum...Cum." He demanded, and I let go, tossing my head back as I moaned loudly; my orgasm hit me hard, and once more, Ryker kept thrusting into me, drawing it out as he searched for his own pleasure.

"There you go. Show me who's my little fucking whore." He groaned as I could feel my muscles clenching around him.

"Show me who my little whore is." He said as he gripped my hair and deepened his thrusts as he muttered to himself.

"That's a good little whore." He cooed as he worked my body back to its heated state within a matter of seconds.

He slowed his pace as he massaged my thighs before giving them a few swats as his pace became hard, reaching deep within and leaving me dazed and moaning for more as I bucked

my hips against him once more.

"Fuck." He growled out.

He slammed into me. One hand still gripping my hair and holding my head to see how swiftly he was moving inside me, and I loved the feeling of it. I was moaning incoherently around the gag, slob dripping down my chin without pause. Ryker's pace quickened even more as his other hand alternated between gripping my hips, my neck, or playing with and slapping my nipples. Then both his hands went to my head, one elevating it more while he clumsily untied the gag while maintaining his rapid pace inside of me.

"Whose hole is it?" He groaned as our eyes locked while I tried to gasp out my response.

"Whose hole is it?" He asked again as he tossed the gag onto my chest, hand going back to grip my hip.

"It's your hole, Sir." I moaned as I tossed my head back.

"Yeah...Whose hole?" He groaned low in his chest.

"It's your hole, Sir." I moaned louder.

"Why is it mine?" He questioned, rotating his hips to get a better angle.

I moaned in pure bliss and tried to answer, but the only things that left my lips were pleas and moans at the amount of pleasure I was feeling. My body arching into him, trying to get closer, and no thought could form in my head.

"Huh...Why is it mine?" He asked, slowing his pace allowing me to think slightly more clearly.

"Cause you made it yours." I gasped as I stared lost at the ceiling.

"Good girl. Look at me when you talk to me." He demanded as he smacked me, the other hand still on my throat as he continued his assault.

"Why's it mine?" He asked as he squeezed my breast.

"Cause you made it yours, Sir." I cried out as he pulled completely out and slammed back into me, thrusting his hips hard and fast.

I could feel myself wearing thin; the pressure was building in my lower abdomen again, and just when I thought I was going to burst, he withdrew entirely after a slap to my clit.

"Tell me whose hole it is." He demanded as he walked off.

"It's your hole, Sir." I moaned as I tried to see where he was going.

"Don't stop." He warned.

"It's your hole, Sir," I said again and paused, trying to moisten my dry throat.

I jumped and moaned as he shocked me on my thigh from the electroshock.

"Don't stop." He said again, and he hovered it over my skin.

"It's yours...It's yours... It belongs to you." The 'Sir' got cut off as he shocked me three times more.

"Don't stop." He warned me yet again as I was shocked once more.

"It's yours, Sir. It belongs to you. It's yours." I panted as I twisted my wrists in Carter's grip.

He chuckled at me, and I gasped out a moan as one of my nipples was shocked.

"It's yours, Sir." I moaned, earning two more shocks at my slight pause.

"It's yours, Sir, it's yours." I gasped out after receiving a shock to my other nipple

"This hole is yours." I sighed from the tingling sensations, still running through my body from the painful yet pleasurable shocks.

"Good girl. Keep saying it. If I come back and you're not saying it, you're gonna get shocked again." He said, walking away from the bed once again.

"It's yours, Sir. It belongs to you. This pussy is yours." I moaned out, then paused to catch my breath.

"I don't hear you talking. What did I say would happen, hm?... What did I say would happen?" He asked, and I could hear his voice on the other side of the room.

"It belongs to you." I panted then paused yet again, trying to moisten my dry lips and throat.

"What did I say happens, hm?" He shocked me repetitively.

"It's your pussy." I cried as my back arched.

"You knew what was gonna happen; all you had to do was keep talking to me," Ryker mused, all the while shocking me randomly, causing me to moan and jerk around.

"Sorry, Sir." I gasped out as he stopped his assault.

"Good girl." He praised as he swiftly entered me again.

"I thought you learned your lesson; you were good." He panted, and I moaned at how deeply he was reaching.

"Thought you were gonna be good now." The male bit his lip in concentration.

"I did everything for you; I let you feel good. I let you cum." He growled as his hands played with my nipples, and I again moaned in response.

"Can't even follow my instructions." He finished as he gripped my waist and sped up his pace.

"I'm sorry, Sir." I moaned as he smacked my face.

"Hm?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry, Sir." I moaned again, earning yet another smack as his thrusts deepened.

"I'm sorry," I said twice more, earning three more smacks to the face before his hand went to my neck, squeezing lightly.

"You gonna be a good toy for me?" He groaned.

"Yes, Sir."

"Spread your legs whenever I tell you?" He asked as his other hand toyed with my nipples.

"Yes, Sir." I tossed my head back.

"Do exactly what you're told?" Hands turned my face to meet hungry eyes.

"Yes."

"Hm."

" _Yes_." I moaned louder as he rotated his hips.

"Be a good little fuck hole for me?"

"Mm. Yes Sir." I cried out.

"Do what the fuck I want." He said as he smacked my face.

"Yes, Sir, I promise." I gasped, and he responded by gripping my waist and speeding up his pace yet again.

"You promise?" He smacked my boob.

"I promise." I moaned as I stared at him moving inside of me.

"Look at me when you talk to me." He demanded, and my eyes shot up to his.

"I promise," I repeated as I moaned wildly as my eyes flickered close again.

"Don't fucking close your eyes and talk to the fucking ceiling. Look at me." He growled as he thrust into me harder, making me cry out in pleasure.

"I'm sorry." I nearly screamed.

"What are you?" He panted as he gripped my hips.

"Your fuck toy." I gasped as I tossed my head back.

"Hm, What are you gonna do? Whatever I want?" He questioned.

"I'll do whatever you want." I moaned out, getting close.

"Then cum for me." He said, and I did, my back arching as my orgasm shook my body.

"Good girl...Good girl." He praised as his pace became choppy.

His hands gripped my hips, and I could tell that he was finally close. Each of his thrusts hit my spot, and I moaned loudly for him only to whimper as he pulled out. He grabbed his cock and began stroking himself feverishly as he groaned loudly before releasing his hot seed all over my chest.

"Thank you, Sir." I sighed, eyes closed in pleasure.

"Good girl, good girl." Ryker cooed as he flicked the cum from my chest onto my face with an amused smirk on his.

"What am I not hearing?"

"Thank you, Sir," I said, then paused, trying to catch my breath.

"This pussy belongs to you, Sir." I finished and tried to ignore the sticky substance on my face.

"You love cum on your face, don't you?" He said knowingly as he brushed my lip with his thumb.

"I do, Sir." I lied.

"Why don't you tell me how much you hate cum on your face? What is cum to you?" He asked with a smirk on his face as I hid my disgust behind a smile.

"It's not; it's wonderful," I said smoothly.

"Noo. Tell me what you think it is."

"It's disgusting." I gave as I stared up at him.

"Mmhm." He said with a chuckle causing me to laugh a little.

"You hate having cum on your face, right." He stated, more than asked, as he began to rub his cum into my face; I turned my head away from him.

"Hm?" He prompted, and I gave him a pointed look because we knew that he already knew the answer.

"Am I wrong?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, Sir, you're not," I replied, flinching as he rubbed more of his cum into my face.

"So even though you think it's disgusting, you're saying." He trailed off, waiting for me to answer as I tried to catch my breath.

"Hm." He prompted, raising an expectant eyebrow at me.

"Get away from me," I said in a raspy voice, and he laughed.

One of his hands went to his cock while the other caressed my face then went to slightly gripping my neck.

"Not what I wanted to hear." He said in a teasing tone.

"You want the cum off your face or not?"

I turned my head towards him to see that he was still hard and stroking his cock as he laughed. I continued to stare at him, trying to figure out how this man was still hard.

"You want that cum off your face, or do you want it to just stay there?" He asked again as he raised an expectant eyebrow at me.

"Yes, Sir," I said, shifting uncomfortably as his cum ran down my face.

"So, what do you say?" He asked with a chuckle.

"May I please move it?" I replied, and his grip tightened on my neck.

"You're missing words... What do you say?" He questioned, tone more severe, and I gasped at how tight his grip had gotten.

"Thank you, Sir." I wheezed out, and he released his grip, a pleased smile crossing his face.

"Good girl." He cooed as he left off the bed.

He came back moments later with a wet cloth and wiped my face.

"Are you ready to play some more?" Carter asked, already naked, as he brushed his fingers across my damp cheek.

"Mm, yes, Sir." I sighed, content but ready for what this beast had in store for me after what I just experienced.

"Are you sure? You sound a little tired to me." He teased, even though his hands lazily roamed my body, sending shivers down my spine.

"Mm, yeah," I replied, staring up at his chiseled jawline dusted with stubble.

"Yes, as in you're tired or yes, as in you want more?" He asked as he climbed on top of me, careful not to put all of his weight on me but made sure I knew just how excited I made him.

"More." I moaned as I wrapped my legs around him, trying to pull him closer.

"Eager, are we?" He chuckled then groaned as he entered me.

"Yes." I moaned as I arched my body to him.

"I love how your body responds to me. So beautifully." He growled as his lips attacked my neck.

"Faster, please." I moaned as I rolled and circled my hips, trying to take him in completely.

He let out a growl as his pace quickened; his lips tormented every inch of skin, leaving me a moaning mess beneath him as his marks joined Ryker's on my skin. Carter's hands pinched and played with my nipples, and I bit my lip as my back arched off the bed.

"What do you want?" He asked, lust-filled eyes staring intently at me.

"I want more. Please." I begged as I tried to get closer to him

"You like that?" He groaned as his hand went to my neck, squeezing gently as he changed up his stroke, hitting me deeper.

"Fuck, _Sir_." I moaned as I grasped at his shoulders.

"Do you like it when I choke you?" He whispered in my ear as he rotated his hips, hand still around my throat.

"Oh, God. Yes." I replied as I closed my eyes in pleasure.

"Can I choke you harder?" He asked, his hands exploring my body and touching me in all the right places as he quickened his pace.

"Yes, Please." I moaned loudly as I bit my lip.

His hand went to my neck, squeezing firmly, but never enough to be uncomfortable.

"Open your eyes." He growled sexily.

I slowly opened my eyes, and they meet with his lust-filled ones, turning me on even more.

"I want to see you ride me." He whispered in my ear before biting softly on my earlobe.

I moaned lightly and wrapped my arms and legs around him as he switched our position, all the while still inside of me.

I gasped at how much deeper he went in this new position before I started to ride his cock.

I rotated my hips as I came down on him, causing him to release a sexy growl as he gripped my ass in his hands while his lips tormented every inch of skin he could get to.

My nails raked his shoulders and back, and finally tangling in his hair as I started to bounce harder, making myself cry out each time the head of his cock slammed into my spot.

"Fuck." I moaned loudly as he helped me out by rolling his hips in time with my rhythm, the sensation leaving me trying to keep a grasp on reality.

"Careful, if you pull my hair, I'll pull yours twice as hard and make you bounce on my cock even harder, Little One." He growled out, which only made me that much more tempted to pull the silky locks in which I had my fingers buried in.

I tightened my grip in his hair and gasped loudly as he yanked my head back and attacked my now exposed neck.

"You love to tease me, don't you?" He asked as he nipped my neck with his teeth.

"Yes!" I moaned out as I bounced violently on his cock, taking him nearly to the hilt every time I came down.

"Then, let's teach you a lesson." He said before thrusting his hips up as I was coming down, hitting my spot dead on.

I moaned loudly and tossed my head back, opening my eyes for a fraction of a second only to be met with the one person I thought I'd never see tonight.


	3. Surprises

"Trent?" I gasped out as I stared wide-eyed at the man standing in the doorway.

My pace slowed dramatically but the feeling of how full Carter made me never swayed me to stop completely. Our eyes locked, and I couldn't quite pinpoint the emotion crossing his face. Carter took control, grabbed my hips, and thrust into me even though my husband had just walked into our bedroom.

"Lynden! Wh-" He started when I cut him off.

"Trent. Please, just... God yes... Fuck, just, please... Give me... Ah fuck... Give me a minute." I gasped out as I tried to get out that simple sentence while Carter roughly fucked me.

" _What_!" He sounded shocked as he took a step forward.

"Trent, please. Just shut up a minute." I pleaded with him as I rolled my hips and tried to ignore the fact that he was staring at us intently while Ryker looked on with a heated look in his eyes.

"Aw, how sweet. She's begging her husband to ride a bit more. I think she's getting addicted to me." Carter groaned out.

I moaned in response as my head dropped down to his shoulder, and my teeth scraped his neck.

"Get on your hands and knees. I want you to look at your husband as I fuck you." He growled as he lifted me from his lap.

I turned over on my hands and knees and felt him slap my ass. He grabbed my legs and pulled them apart, and started rubbing my clit with the head of his cock. My head fell forward in pleasure.

"Ahh fuck, please." I groaned.

"What do you want?" He asked, voice teasing.

"I want." My voice cut out as I moaned again after he slipped the head of his cock inside me.

"Hm. I missed that." He replied as he pulled out and began to rub my clit again.

"I said I wa-." I was cut off once again as he pushed only the head of his cock inside me.

"Come on now. Use your words." Carter chuckled.

"Please, fuck me, Sir." I moaned.

"As you wish." He smirked as he thrust into me.

"You're my little fucking slut. I'm going to touch your body. I'm gonna fuck your body, and you're gonna love every minute of it." He groaned, thrusting into me harder.

"Please, Sir." I moaned loudly, staring into the wide eyes of Trent.

I couldn't process how he was feeling at the moment and my vision blurred as one of Carter's hands gripped my hip as his pace deepened slightly. My eye contact broke with Trent as Carter grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled my head back. He took possession of my mouth, muffling my moans as his tongue explored my mouth in a rough kiss.

He released my hair, and both hands went to my hips as his thrusting became rapid before stopping altogether, causing me to whine from the loss.

"Work." He commanded, and I immediately started to roll my hips, fucking myself with his cock as I responded with 'Yes, Sir.'

I looked back at him only to find his eyes downcast, watching me work his cock. His hand then went to my hips, taking back control as his pace quickened as the other hand pushed my head down, causing my ass to stick up and him to penetrate me deeper.

"Please, Sir. Can I cum?" I moaned as my hands grasped the sheets.

"You wanna cum... Huh, is that what you wanna do?" He asked in a teasing growl.

"Fuck, yes, Sir!" I moaned louder as I rolled my hips in time with his thrusts.

"Then cum, Little One. Let Daddy see you lose control." He whispered, and at that one word, I did as told.

He pulled out, and I hissed as he chuckled, lifting my hips and bringing my core to his waiting mouth. His tongue flicked my clit, and I squirmed, trying to get away from his teasing tongue.

"You can't get away, little girl, but I love to see you try. Gives me something to punish you for." He mused as his large hands gripped my waist and pulled me back to his eager mouth.

He licked and sucked my wetness, his hand swatting my ass repetitively as punishment while I gasped, moaned, and clawed at the sheets. His tongue rapidly flicked my clit, and I cried out as I grind myself hard against his face.

"I'm close, Sir." I moaned out, feeling myself nearing release.

"You ready to cum?" He asked before teasing my clit.

"Mm. Yes Sir." I gasped.

"Yes, cum." He groaned against me.

I felt myself nearing the edge when he stopped. I whined, and he chuckled.

"I changed my mind." He said, and I whimpered again.

"Please, Daddy, may I cum!" I cried out, pushing myself against him.

"Cum." He growled as he nipped my clit, and I came with a loud whimpered moan.

"Just like I thought." He said as he turned me on my back.

My body still trembled and shook, eyes fluttering closed from how hard I had just cum.

"Do you think I'm done playing with your taunt little body?" Carter questioned as his hands ghosted my skin, relaxing me yet recharging me as well.

"No, Sir." I sighed as my back arched.

"Then open your fucking eyes." He growled, swatting my pussy before swiftly entering me.

My eyes popped open as my back arched. His eyes caught mine, and I saw the wicked grin on his face as he turned towards Trent, keeping a steady pace as a smirk graced his features.

"Having fun watching us give your wife pleasure you can only dream of?" He taunted as his pace quickened.

"That's nothing I haven't done before." Trent scoffed, and my eyes flickered to Carter's to see a devious look in his eyes.

"Lynden." He called eyes wild with lust, fused with amusement.

"Mm, yes," I said, arching my body towards him to get closer.

"Have you ever felt as good as I'm making you feel?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir," I replied truthfully.

"Oh, and who was it?" He questioned, pace slowing a bit.

"Ryker, Sir." I moaned out, and he picked back up his pace.

I thought I heard a choking sound but was instantly brought back to Carter as he changed up his pace again, causing me to whine.

"Who do you belong to?" He growled low as his pace became painfully slow.

"You, Sir. Please." I begged as I tried rocking my hips against him.

He complied by speeding up his pace, and I met him thrust for thrust.

"What about Ryker. Does he own you too?" He asked, hands gripping my hips to elevate them more.

"Yes, Sir." I moaned and received two sexy growls that sent a surge of heat to my already scorching core.

"And Trent?" He questioned.

"Who?" The words left my lips without thinking, and I moaned loudly as I felt Carter's tongue caress my hardened nipples. The chair that Trent was sitting in nearly flipped backward with how swiftly he rose.

"No, you sit there and watch the grown men work." Ryker stepped in between us, and Trent plopped back down in the chair with a glare.

"Pathetic. You must not be that spectacular if your own wife can't remember your name." He said with an amused expression.

I turned his face toward me, and his smile turned into a sexy smirk.

"I haven't forgotten about you, Little One. I'm giving you time to rest because right now, I'm only fucking you where you're comfortable. Feel how much deeper I can go." He said before pushing entirely inside of me, our skin now touching.

I moaned, eyes going wide and body arching as he slowly pulled out before once more pushing inside of me.

"I want that." I gasped out, eyes staring at his face but never quite focused as he filled me completely.

"Then beg for it." He demanded.

"Please, Sir... I want that...Please, Sir. I need that. Please." I begged, his pace dangerously slow.

"That's right, beg for me. Beg for this cock." He groaned as his pace quickened as he went deeper.

"Fuck, Sir, yes! Please, thank you, Sir! Oh, God... Fuuck." I cried out as I gripped his wrist.

"No, say my name. I want to hear who's making you feel this good." He growled with a relatively hard thrust.

"Carter!" I nearly screamed, gripping his wrist tightly.

"Good girl." He growled sexily, his teeth grazing my skin, tongue and lips sending trails of fire across my body, marking it beautifully.

His hips circled, his thrusts accurate in hitting their mark. I whimpered; the pleasure so intense that I was passed moaning out his name. I bucked my hips to meet him, and he growled and groaned his approval.

The tension built in my lower abdomen, a tingling sensation, the slight tug on a ribbon, a sweet call for me to come undone, to come tumbling into the abyss of ecstasy, and my eyes lost all focus.

"May I cum, Sir, _please_?" I tried my best to focus on his face as I gripped the sheets.

"Cum baby, cum." The simple command caused me to erupt, my hips though pinned to the bed as he groaned.

My muscles clenched uncontrollably, and his pace became slow, dragging out my orgasm as his hands went to work, teasing my sensitive buds.

"Your body is mine." He growls, looking me dead in the eye.

"Yes, Sir. All yours, Sir." I nod frantically until I have the energy to respond.

Hands caressed my body, and my eyes closed as a sigh left my lips. My muscles were in a jelly-like state as I blink, trying to focus my sight. Their hands soothed me while at the same time lingering suggestively and I moaned lightly. They worked with purpose, seemingly communicating with looks as they teased my body. Ryker slowly pushed his fingers inside of me, and I hissed from the soreness. An amused look crossing both of their faces as Ryker's fingers found a slow motion.

"So sore yet so wet for more." His fingers lightly pinched my clit, and I jumped and moaned as Carter's tongue lightly circled my nipple before both men pulled back.

"I want you to play with yourself," Ryker said, and my hand hesitantly went to my core.

A soft moan left my lips as my fingers entered. My pace was slow yet satisfying as my attention was split between pleasuring myself and watching my two men stroking their erections just as slow as my hand was going.

The only sounds that made its way to my ears were our moans and heavy breathing. My hand quickened, eyes shut in concentration as I felt the all too familiar tingling in my lower abdomen. Whimpering turned to gasps and pants, and I knew that it was a matter of time before my sweet release.

"Cum for us." Carter nearly growled, their hands working just as feverishly as mine.

"I can't." Came my gasped reply after my failed attempt to try and push myself over the edge.

"Why might that be?" Carter asked as both of their hands stilled.

"It's not you." I moaned loudly, trying to meet his request.

"Let's see what we can do about that then," Ryker said as he slowly made his way towards me, stopping between my spread legs and pulled my hand away.

"Look at me." He demanded, and my eyes fluttered open and locked with his.

He held my gaze as he lowered his head and slowly flicked my clit with his tongue. It was as if my insides exploded as I moaned and withered in ecstasy.

"Good girl, always so responsive." Carter groaned as Ryker took to caressing my body.

"I love how you get so lost you can barely focus, and it's only us that brings you back down." He finished as his hands now roamed my body as well.

"Are you ready to go there again?" Ryker asked as our eyes locked.

"Depends. Are you coming with me?" I replied, biting my lip suggestively.

He growled as he bent down, biting my bottom lip.

"Remember, you will always be my Kitten, but tonight, you're our fuck toy." He finished, swiftly entering me.

His hands wrapped around my waist as he pulled up on his heels, causing me to sink deeper onto his cock.

"You feel so fucking good." He groaned in my ear, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

Carter's hands wrapped around my waist and grabbed my breast. His lips found my neck as he ground against my ass.

"May I?" He asked, nipping my ear as he finished.

"Yes, please." I gasped as he slowly entered me.

"So tight. So fucking tight." He groaned his approval.

Without words, they both started to move. I cried out at this new feeling rocking my hips to their rhythm. Their mouths and hands roamed my body, and I responded instantly to their touch.

"Faster. Please, Sir, faster." I begged, and they complied.

My head fell forward, teeth scraping Ryker's shoulder, and he growled in response. Their thrusts deepened, and in four swift motions, they had switched places. My brain couldn't quite process the swiftness of their movements, and at this moment, I didn't really care. These men were taking me to places that I had never been to before.

It's like they complimented each other, working in sync to drive me completely wild with lust. Their strokes hard and fast and satisfying, leaving me a moaning mess between them. They slowed suddenly, thrusts nearly at a standstill.

"More, please, Sir." I whimpered, and I tried to move my hips, despite their tight grip on them.

"God, Ry. She doesn't even need to be told to beg." Carter said against my neck.

"She does a good job at it. I almost gave in." Ryker replied, tweaking my nipples.

"Fuck, please, Sir." I moaned out, gripping their forearm.

At once, they moved, pulling out until the tip before ramming into me one hard time.

"Oh my fucking God!" I cried, flipping into my mother tongue.

"And she speaks French. Fucking sexy." Carter groaned, biting my neck.

"More please, I want more," I begged as I moved my hips again, the French seeming easier to get my thoughts across.

"Impatient."

"I like that." Carter finished, and both began to move again.

My eyes rolled as I tossed my head back and bucked my hips to match their speed. They made eye contact and abruptly stopped their actions.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed as I clutched Carter's shoulders almost angrily.

"We are now playing 'I like whatever my husband likes."' He stated.

"Each time we ask you a question, your response is 'whatever my husband likes.'" Ryker finished nipping my ear.

"So, what do you like?" Carter asked.

"Whatever my husband likes." I moaned out, rocking my hips to their pace.

"Do you like getting fucked up the ass? Ask him if you liked getting fucked up the ass?" Ryker commanded, gripping my waist.

"Do I like getting fucked up the ass?" I asked, staring directly at Trent.

His face was a mix of surprise as a choked sound left his throat. I stared at him with pleading eyes as he stared at me silently. Slowly he shook his head.

"Yes, I like getting fucked up the ass," I replied to Ryker, who, in turn, deepened his pace.

Their growls and groans egged me on, and I rocked my hips the best I could in their strong holds. My senses were jumbled once again as they switched places again. Ryker quickly took possession of my mouth as his hand reached down and toyed with my clit. I gasped into his mouth as I pushed more towards him.

Carter pulled me backward, and a devilish smile crossed Ryker's face as he began swatting my nipples. I hissed and moaned, and their pace slowed to further torment me.

"Do you like me smacking your tits?" Ryker questioned as he kept alternating between swatting them and massaging the pain away.

"Yes, I like you smacking my tits," I answered without thought.

"No. Ask your husband." He directed as he toyed with my nipples before giving them a friendly swat.

"Do you like him smacking my tits?" I asked again, looking at Trent and his blank expression.

"Address him as husband." Carter scolded, pinching my ass.

"Husband, do you like Ryker smacking my tits?" I gasped out the question quickly.

He was silent for quite a while before he again shook his head.

"Yes, I like you smacking my tits." They both growled.

The rotation of their hips was becoming much. Carter reached around me and rubbed my clit as Ryker toyed with my breasts. The all too familiar tingles were back, and I groaned deep in my throat as I arched my back. They groaned loudly, and my body started to tremble from the impending orgasm.

"Do you want to cum?" Ryker asked, his hands running up and down my back as he pulled me flat against his chest.

"Yes, I want to cum." I panted as I grind my hips against them.

"That's not how this works," Ryker said in a sing-song voice.

"Husband, do you want me to cum?" I nearly cried out.

He didn't respond. His face seemed conflicted as he stared at me and remained completely silent.

"Looks like he doesn't want you to cum." Carter said in a teasing tone.

"Please, can I cum?" I whined.

"No, your husband said you couldn't." He replied.

"Fuck, Sir, please. I want to cum." I begged and wanted to kill Trent for putting me in this situation.

"Hold it." He commanded.

"I _can't_." I shut my eyes as I felt myself start to slip.

"Can she cum?" Carter asked Ry, both of them thrusting their hips feverishly.

"Yes." Ryker groaned out, pulling my head back as he attacked my neck.

"Then cum. I guess you deserve it this time." Carter growled, and I completely let go.

My body shuddered, and I panted and moaned as I grasped onto Carter, his pace slow as to draw out the orgasm that already had me feeling like dead weight. They stilled and started to massage the feeling back into my body.

Soon mouths joined and left a simmering trail wherever they touched. A soft moan escaped my lips as they paid particular attention to my swollen nipples, rolling them between teeth sending an instant pool of wetness down south.

"Let's play another little game," Ryker suggested, brushing his fingers down my side.

"What game?" I asked, nearly out of breath.

"It's a game I like to call Silence." Carter started.

"I don't think I want to play that game," I replied, and they both laughed.

"You haven't even learned how to play." Ryker laughed.

"Or the rules." Carter finished with a kiss on my lips.

"What are the rules?" I questioned.

"Well, we're going to fuck you. All you have to do to win is stay silent. No moaning or whimpering allowed. Succeed, and you get to cum, moan, and you get punished." He explained with a rather smug look on his face.

I jumped as Ryker pinched my ass.

"What do you say, Little One?" He questioned as his chin rested on my shoulder.

"Okay." I nodded, and from the wicked look on Carter's face, I knew I had fucked up.

"Well then, let's see if we can get our little slut to moan." He teased, and I felt myself clenching

before they simultaneously rammed into me.

" _Shit_!" I cried out, the French expletive leaving my lips before I could stop it.

"Ah, ah. That counts too." Ryker reprimanded, giving me a hard pinch to my nipple.

My mouth opened, but I refused to let the moan escape my lips.

"Almost got one out of you, didn't I?" He asked, and I frantically nodded my head.

They seemed to move with new meaning, each thrust reaching deep, and I was having a hard time staying silent. As if they were one, each took to rotating their hips a certain way, and I closed my eyes tight in concentration.

"Come on, open your eyes," Carter said teasingly. I shook my head no, and they sprung open as he bit my nipple.

"Didn't I tell you to do something?" He questioned as he looked me in my wide eyes, my nipple still between his teeth.

Their paces increased as I shook my head wildly. My mouth opened and closed, and still, I allowed nothing to pass my lips.

"And you disobeyed me." It was a question, but he phrased it more as a statement, and I shook my head no.

I jerked each time his tongue brushed across my nipple as he talked. Still opting not to speak because I knew if I opened my mouth, a moan would be set free.

"Use your words." He demanded, biting down slightly harder as he pulled up a bit.

"I didn't mean to." I rushed out as my body arched.

"Why did you do it?" He questioned, his pace slowing while Ryker's remained steady.

"I'm trying... to control myself." I nearly moaned.

"If you wanted to control yourself, you would've done what the fuck you were _told_." He quipped, and I closed my eyes for a fraction of a second.

"Fuck. I'm sorry, Sir." A harsh tug of his teeth.

"Do you want me to let you go?" He questioned, smile on his face yet never releasing my nipple from his teeth as he played with it.

"Ah, yes, Sir," I replied, trying my best to hold in all the things I wanted to scream.

"Don't lie to me." He scolded.

"I'm not." I rushed out as Ryker joined in, toying with my other nipple.

"You must really want to cum then?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Sir." The reply was barely above a whisper as he released my nipple and slammed into me once again, resuming his rapid pace.

I bit my lip hard and thought I tasted blood with how hard I was trying not to make a sound as I felt myself nearing release.

"Such a good little girl. Time for your reward now." Carter whispered in my ear as his wicked tongue began to torment my neck.

Pants turned to whimpers as their pace increased, and I cried out each time they hit my spot.

"You better not fucking cum without asking permission," Ryker demanded, making me focus on him.

"I'm close. I'm really close." I said in a rush, not able to hold back any longer.

"Cum."

**_~Trent~_ **

I sat back stunned, utterly speechless, and not the slightest bit turned on.

Although she was my wife for two years now watching her now, enjoying herself... I was... happy? When I first walked through the door, I was at a loss for words, my heart dropped, and I felt a little sad, but that quickly passed, and the one thought that crossed my mind was...

"This is good for her."

I think this was what I've been wanting. I don't think I really fell in love with Lynden. I've been in a relationship with another for a year and a half and didn't want to fess up, didn't want to see the disappointment on my mother's face if I were to tell her that I didn't want to stay with Lynden anymore after she had already started calling her daughter.

I mean, I love Lynden dearly, but I don't think I'm as in love with her as we were when we first got married. Seeing her with these men kind of made me see that we really weren't meant. It also opened my eyes to the fact that it was time to let go. Maybe not tell her the truth but to just simply move on.

**_~Lynden~_ **

"I-I think I want a divorce." Trent's voice broke through the silence, and I looked in his direction to see a somber expression on his face as he stood by the door.

"Okay." I nodded and watched him leave.


End file.
